The Mad House
This is my 8th fanfic, enjoy! It was morning in the Loud House. It seemed like a peaceful morning until.. Lori: (angry) LINCOLN! (kicks Lincoln's door open) Where is my phone?! Lincoln: I don't have it! Lori: Really? Because you're always going in my room. How do I know you didn't take it? Leni: I took it. I borrowed it to chat with a friend because my phone needs to be charged. Lori noticed a small scratch on her phone. Lori: (gasps) You scratched it! (snatches her phone from Leni) I should literally turn you into a human pretzel! Leni: (nervous) It was an accident! Lincoln: I'm sure she didn't mean to scratch it, Lori. And it's just a small scratch. Lori: You know what? Just stay away from MY phone! Lori marched to the bathroom angrily and slamed the door shut. Lori: (wiping her phone) Grr! I can't believe that Leni. Just then, Lynn kicked down the bathroom door. Lynn: Hurry up in here, Lori. Lori: Why did you literally just kick the door down? Lynn: Cause the stupid doorknob broke off again. Now hurry up! Lori: Don't tell me to hurry up, you insane little twerp! Lynn got angry at Lori's comment and tackled Lori. The two sisters started fighting and then Lola showed up. Lola: HEY! Lynn and Lori stopped fighting and stared at Lola. Lola: If you two are done fighting like animals, I'd like to brush my teeth now. Lynn: Wait until I'm finished, Princess Loudmouth. Lola: (furious) I'm gonna finish you! Lola leaped on Lynn and all three girls got into a big fight. Lincoln noticed this. Lincoln: (worried) Oh no, it's DEFCON 5 all over again. Just then, Rita came upstairs and also saw the fight. Rita: Girls, that's enough! The girls stopped fighting and stared at their mom. Rita: You three get angry over every thing. (We cut to a flashback of the Louds having dinner, with Bobby at their house. Bobby: Hey babe, I got you a salad! Lori: (angry) Why? Are you saying I'm FAT?! Bobby: No way, babe. You look fa- Lori: FAT?! Bobby: (cowering) Fabulous! You look fabulous! Lori: Hmm..fine, I'll take the salad. But I expect you to bring dessert next time. Next we cut to a flashback of Lynn and Lucy playing basketball. Lynn throws the ball past her sister but it bounces off the hoop. Lynn: (shocked) What? How could have missed that shot?! Lucy: Well, you can't make every shot, Lynn. Lynn: But I could have made that shot blindfolded! Lynn throws her ball at the hoop in frustration and it ricohets off the hoop, coming back at Lynn and knocking her out. Last, we cut a flashback of Lola having a tea party with her stuffed animals in her room. Lana comes in, drinking soda and burps loudly. Lola glared at her. Lola: Gross, Lana! Show some class! Lana burps again. Lola: Quit it! Lola burps again for a long time. Lola: (leaves the room angry and annoyed) MOM! We cut back to the present. Lori: I guess we do get mad a lot. Lola: Well, I had a right to be made at Lana. Lynn: So what do you want us to do about it, Mom? Rita: I suggest you take an anger management class. My friend, Rhonda Relaxington, is a anger management teacher. Lynn: I know her. She's a teacher at my school. Rita: Great. So I guess you can introduce her to your sisters. I'll give her a call. Soon, Lola, Lynn and Lori are gathered in the living room waiting for Rhonda. Lola: (impatient) So when she's gonna get here already? Then the doorbell rings. Lori: I guess that's her. Lynn opens the door and sees the school counselor. She was dressed in hippie clothes and wearing sunglasses. Lynn: Hey Mrs. Relaxington. Mrs. Relaxington: Hi Lynn, so this is where you live, huh? Pretty nice. Lynn: Yep, come inside. Lynn leads her inside. Lola noticed the type of clothes she was wearing. Lola: (unimpressed) A hippie. I should have known. Mrs. Relaxington: You two must be Lynn's sisters. Lori: Yeah. I'm Lori and that's Lola. Mrs. Relaxington: I think your Mom already told you who I am. Right after she said that, Rita showed up. Rita: Oh Rhonda, you're here. Good. Now you girls should get started with your class. Mrs. Relaxington: Alright, where should we get started? Lynn: Let's go to the backyard. The kids and their teacher headed into the backyard and set out some chairs to sit on. Lola: Ok, hippie. I hope you know what you're doing. Mrs. Relaxington: Don't worry, sweetie. I've done this for five years and never failed anyone. Now let's start with some anger management techniques. First, let's focus on the things that makes you angry. Lynn: I don't know. Just thinking about things that make me angry makes my blood boil. Mrs. Relaxington: Well, it's part of the first technique. Just think about one thing and breath in and out. Lori: Ok, fine. Lori thinks about Lincoln going in his room and clenches her fists in anger, but breathes in and out like she was instructed to. Lynn thinks about losing a basketball game and breathes in and out. Lola thinks about her Lana getting mud all over her dress, but she angry shreds up her thought bubble. Lola: (livid) Stupid Lana! She ruined my dress! Mrs. Relaxington: Ok, let's move on to the next step, muscle relaxation. Lynn: I'm too high strung for that. Mrs. Relaxington: Then maybe this should help. She pulls out her cellphone and puts on some relaxing music. Lynn: Pfff! Like that's gonna...actually, that music is pretty relaxing. Lynn got comfortable in her chair and so did Lori. Lola, however, didn't enjoy the music. Lola: (disastisfied) Ugh. What is this hippie music? This makes me feel less relaxed. Lori: Stick with the program, twerp. Soon, Lori, Lynn, and Lola got to the last technique. Mrs. Relaxington: Alright guys, let's wrap this class up with one last technique. We're going to think about our anger rationally. When you exam your anger, you process it calmly without letting it take over your life. Think about how long you're going to be angry for. Lynn: Hmm..maybe a week. I guess I shouldn't be angry for too long. It's not good for my health. Lori: And as much as hate people going in my room, I guess I should learn to more calm about it instead of turning them into human pretzels. But that'll probably take a whole month. Mrs. Relaxington: That's great, and what about you, Lola? Lola: I'll only be angry when you make me angry. Which is pretty much every day! Mrs. Relaxington: (concerned about Lola) Oh my. Well, why don't we end class now and tell your Mom about your progress? Lola: Finally! The siblings headed inside and the school counselor told Rita about their progress. Mrs. Relaxington: Lori and Lynn are doing well. They should still pratice those techniques for a week though. Rita: That's good to hear. Mrs. Rekaxington: Lola, on the hand, is gonna need some more help. Perhaps another class tomorrow? Rita: I don't see why not. Lola: I don't have time for another class. I have beauty pageants to attend. Rita: I'm sure they can wait, honey. As long as yoy can cobtrol your temper, you can go back to your pageant classes. Lola growls under her breath. Lynn: Well, I feel better now. Lori: Me too. (suddenly Lori gets a guilty look on her face) But I feel bad for yelling at Leni this morning. I should make up with her. Later at night, Leni is reading a fashion magazine in her and Lori's room. Lori enters the room. Lori: Hey Leni. Leni: (frowning) Oh, hey. Lori: Listen, I'm sorry for getting mad at you this morning. I know you probably didn't mean to scratch my phone. Leni: That's ok. I forgive you. So how did your anger management class go? Lori: Pretty good, actually. I just gotta follow the techniques I learned. Lola didn't do so well so she's gonna have to take another class. I bet she's literally gonna blow it for herself. Leni: (confused) Blow what? A balloon? Lori gave Leni an irritated look before going to bed. The next day, Lola attended another class with Mrs. Relaxington. Lola: (angry) I can't believe I'm missing my pageant classes while my other sisters get to do their usual activities. Mrs. Relaxington: Come on, Lola, If you followed those techniques like your sisters, you wouldn't need to have a second class. Lola: Whatever. So what did you have planned for me today? Mrs. Relaxington: Today, I thought we'd change things up a little. This time you can choose the music that helps you relax. So what kind of music do you want? Lola choose soothing music she used for her pageant performances. The music did help her to relax. She was told to inhale and exhale like yesterday. She about Lana getting mud on her dress again but this time she didn't get angry. She pictured herself wearing a new dress. Lola finally got down to her last technique. Mrs. Relaxington: Ok, Lola. Here's the last technique. Think about how long you're going to be angry. Lola: (sighs) Like I said before, I'll probably be angry everyday. Mrs. Relaxington: Honey, you shouldn't be angry everyday. Lola: Ok, not everyday. Having tea parties with my stuffed animals helps me relax sometimes. And winning beauty pageants always puts me in a good mood. Mrs. Relaxington: That's great. See Lola, don't you feel better now that you've taken this class? Lola: I guess. Well, I think you've learned enough. If you follow my techniques, you'll be sure to get your anger under control. Lola: Thanks for the help, hippie. Mrs. Relaxington looked annoyed by the hippie comment, but ignored it anyway. After Mrs. Relaxington said goodbye to Lola and left, Lola told her mom about her progress and she was proud. The next day, Lori and Bobby were having a study date. Lori: Thanks for helping me with my homework, Bobby Boo Boo bear. Bobby: Don't mention it, babe. Oh, by the way, I was planning on bringing you a salad for our next family dinner but- Lori: A salad? Bobby: (apologetically) Oh, my bad. I just remembered you wanted dessert. Lori: (reassuringly) No, it's ok. You can still bring the salad as long as you bring dessert too. Bobby was surprised Lori didn't get mad at him for bringing up the last salad incident. Bobby: (relieved) Sweet! Lynn and Lucy were outside playing basketball. Lucy stole the from Lynn and scored another point for herself. Lucy: I have 15 points and you have 7. Are you feeling ok? You're usually better at this than me. Lynn: I'm in such a good mood I'd thought I'd let you win. Lucy: Oh, ok. (in her head) That anger management must have paid off. Lola was having another tea party. Lana walked into their room covered in mud and tracking mud on the floor. Lana noticed this. Lana: Whoops, sorry about the mud. I'll clean it up. Lola: (calmly) I'm ok with it. Lana: (surprised) You are? Lola: (nods) Yep. Lana: (disbelieving) Ok, what's wrong with you? Lola: What do you mean? Lana: You don't like mud, or anything gross. Lola: Well, I don't. But I don't also don't wanna argue with you about it, so maybe you could clean it up when you're ready. Lana: Oh, um, ok. If you're with it, so am I. Later this week, Lincoln was in the living room reading his comics in peace with Clyde. Lincoln: This week has been great, Clyde. Lori hasn't yelled at me. Lynn didn't take her aggression out on me and Lola didn't threaten me. Clyde: That's great to hear. So does Lori still get mad when you go in her room? Lincoln: I don't know. But I wouldn't push the limit and make her angry. Clyde: That would be a wise choice. Just then, Lincoln noticed Lori's phone on the table and picked it up. Lincoln: Looks like Lori forgot her phone. I better give it to her before she accuses someone for stealing it. Lincoln went upstairs and rushes to Lori and Leni's room but accidentally trips on one of Lynn's roller skates. The phone goes flying into the bathroom. Lori hears this and comes out of her room. Lori: (concerned) Lincoln, are you ok? She helps him up. Lincoln: (rubs his arm) I'm fine. I just tripped on Lynn's stupid skate. Lori: By the way, have you seen my phone? Lincoln: It was in the living room. I was bringing it over to you but I tripped and it landed in the bathroom. Lori: Wait, what? Lori rushes into the bathroom and sees her phone broken. The screen had a big crack. Lori was shocked. Lincoln walks in. Lincoln: Did you find it? Lori's face turns red in anger and sees turns to face her little brother. Lori: You clumsy dork! You broke my PHONE! Lincoln realized he just pushed Lori past her limit and gulped. Lincoln: Now calm down, Lori. Lori: (flipping out) I'M LITERALLY GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL! Lincoln runs for his life screaming. Clyde heard this and came upstairs. Lincoln runs into his room and locks it. Lori: (banging on the door) Come out of there, you phone smasher! Lori notices Clyde staring at her. Lori gives him a furious stare and Clyde bolts out of the house. Lori continues to pound on Lincoln's door and gets the attention of the other sisters. The sisters become concerned for Lincoln. Leni: Geez, I haven't seen Lori this angry since Lincoln wrote that bad message about her. Luna: Dudes, she's gonna tear him apart! Luan: (pulls out a bucket of water and smirks) Don't worry, guys. I got this. Luan sneaks up behind Lori and splashes her with a bucket of cold water. Lori turns around. Luan: I thought you needed to cool off. (laughs) Get it? Lori growls at Luan and chases her downstairs. Lana: Great. Now she's after Luan! Lisa: (calling from upstairs) Luan, run to the backyard! I've got an idea! Luan runs to the backyard and Lori is about to pyscho on her. Lori: (clenching her fists) You are so dead now. Luan picked up a trashcan lid, using it as a shield and braced herself for the worst until Lori felt something poke her butt. Lori: Ow! Lisa had shot her with a tranquilizer dart. Lisa: Bullseye! Lori felt drowsy and passed out on the floor. Moments later, Lori woke up and found herself back in her and Leni's room. She was lying on her bed. Lori: (groggily) Ugh..what happened? Leni: You were going to turn Lincoln and Luan into human pretzels so Lisa had to calm you down. Lori: (realizing) That's right. I was mad at Linc because he broke my phone. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Leni opened it and saw Lincoln with a phone in his hand. Leni: Hi Linky. Lincoln: Hey Leni, is it safe to talk to Lori now? Leni looked back at her older sister, who looked at Lincoln angrilly. Leni: Probably not. Lincoln: But I need to make it up to her anyway. Lincoln walked inside the room. Lori: (grumpy) What are you doing here? Lincoln: Look, I'm sorry I broke your phone. It was an accident, so I got you a new one. Lori looks at the new phone. It looks just like her old phone. Lori: (gasps) This is literally perfect! (she takes the phone) Thanks Lincoln, but I'm sorry for almost turning you into a human pretzel. Even anger management class can't take the anger out of me. (looks down sadly) Lincoln: It's ok to be angry. We all get angry sometimes. Lynn and Lola hear the conversation and walk in the room. Lynn: Yeah, I can't help but get angry if I lose a basketball game at school. Lola: And I can't help but get angry if I lose a beauty pageant. Lori: (smiling) You guys are right. Getting angry is one of the most important things of being an older sister. I mean, I gotta keep this family in control when Mom and Dad are out. Lincoln: As long as you don't go overboard. Lori: Yeah. Thanks for talking some sense into me. Lori hugs Lincoln and he hugs her back. Leni enjoyed the fact that her siblings were getting along. Leni: Group hug! Leni, Lola, and Lynn also join in to form a group hug. The next week, things have gone back to the way they were before. Lori, Lynn, and Lola were fighting over the tv remote. Lincoln and Clyde were watching. Clyde: Aren't you annoyed by this? Lincoln smiled. Lincoln: I would be, but I've learned to accept my sisters for who they are. Clyde: Sweet! I'm bet Lori will win this! Clyde and Lincoln continue to watch the fight as Lori pins down both her younger siblings. Clyde: Told you Lori was gonna win. THE END FACTS- I had to look up some anger management techniques for this fanfic. Leni mentions Lincoln's bad message to Lori from the Get the Message episode. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud